


Zdroj této péče musí zůstat anonymní

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Lack of Sleep, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Zdroj této péče musí zůstat anonymní

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Název pochází přímo z jisté epizody MASHe

Mobilní armádní chirurgická nemocnice byla ponořena do tmy, skrze stanovou celtu pronikal chladný vítr. Na pooperačním panoval klid, pacienti byli stabilizovaní a tak se šéfchirurg Hawkeye Pierce malátným krokem vydal do svého obydlí. Otevřel dveře Bažiny, ve stoje se zul a znaven padl na postel. Neuběhlo ani deset sekund a vyčerpaný muž usnul spánkem tak zdravým, jakého se mu mohlo na poměrně nepohodlné posteli dostat.

Do dveří se opřel vítr, klepl jimi. A po chvíli znovu. Když se to stalo popáté, další obyvatel neblaze proslulého stanu s tlumeným zavrčením odkopnul peřinu, postavil se a šel je zamknout, jestli se tomu tak dalo říkat. Zima sice bude tak jako tak, ale ten otravný zvuk aspoň zmizí. Počkal chvíli, zda jeho čin zafungoval, další nápor větru se tentokrát obešel bez klepnutí a chirurg se spokojeně ušklíbl.

Otočil se, aby se vrátil do své postele, zaznamenal ovšem jiný, zvláštnější zvuk. Vycházel z Piercovy postele. Zpozoroval, že totálně vyčerpaný Pierce ve spánku drkotá zuby. Nebylo divu. Byl sice oblečen, ale v deseti stupních nad nulou, jak bdící chirurg odhadoval, naprosto nedostatečně. Mrknul vedle postele. Na podlaze se povalovala deka. Protočil oči nad tím, jaký nepořádek v Bažině vládne, sebral ji, roztáhnul a spícího muže přikryl.

Byla příliš tenká a moc mu pomoci nemohla, lepší řešení jej ale nenapadlo. Na topení prozatím nic neměli… Do rozespalé tváře se mu vloudil úsměv, když uviděl, že Piercovy zuby se uklidnily, jejich majitel si deku přitáhnul co nejblíže k tělu a tiše pokračoval ve spánku. Ty ztrhané rysy v jeho obličeji mu ale naháněly hrůzu. Přes den to člověk tak nezaznamenal, když se Pierce neustále šklebil, pitvořil, jednoduše otravoval všechny okolo… Teď to byl jen velmi unavený zhruba třicetiletý muž…

Zamrkal a vrátil se do reality, začala se do něj dávat zima, a tak se i on vrátil do své postele, načež velice rychle následoval Piercova příkladu.

 

18 hodin na sále. Nádhera. Ale mohlo to být i horší, pomyslel si Pierce při vzpomínce na týdny, z nichž si pamatoval pondělí a pak až třeba pátek dopoledne. Protřel si oči, shodil ze sebe zakrvácené oblečení a odplazil se na pooperační. Strašně se mu chtělo spát, ale mezi prvními měl pacienta, kterého chtěl ještě zkontrolovat.

Byl rád, když jej našel v poměrně stabilizovaném stavu. Vzal si jeho kartu a využil toho, že u stolu nikdo neseděl, takže se sesunul na židli, lokty zapřel o stůl a znovu si pozorně pročítal údaje. Pak si podložil dlaní hlavu, aby se mohl pohodlněji na ležícího mladíka podívat. Jestli už mu bylo osmnáct, tak sní svoje boty… krysy nebudou mít, kde bydlet, byla jeho poslední myšlenka, než mu paže povolila a kapitán si neustlal na stole. Jen trošku zafuněl a usnul.

Když po nějaké době otevřel oči, jako první uviděl bílý hrnek. Kouřilo se z něj a do nosu jej udeřila známá vůně.  
Kafe, pomyslel si a ústa se mu samovolně roztáhla v úsměv. Někdo tady věděl, co přesně potřebuje. Narovnal se, protáhl, až mu v zádech křuplo, načež uchopil hrnek a napil se. Nebyl to žádný labužnický požitek, ale byl už zvyklý, takže se dokonce po prvních doušcích usmál natolik, že se mu kolem očí vytvořily vrásky.

"Tohle není dobré místo ke spaní, synku, měl by sis jít lehnout do Bažiny," uslyšel dobrácký hlas za sebou a otočil se po něm.

"Jen jsem chtěl zkontrolovat toho kluka a prostě jsem usnul," objasnil věc plukovníku Potterovi, který jen pokýval hlavou. "To vy?" zeptal se a zvednul hrnek výše.

"Ne, ne, Hawkeye, právě jsem vystřídal předcházející směnu, viníka hledej mezi nimi. A teď už padej," vykázal jej z místnosti Potter. Pierce upil z hrnku, opustil své místo a vydal se pryč z pooperačního, ovšem jen do vedlejší místnosti, kde si od Klingera vyžádal rozpis služeb. Projížděl si jména sester, které měly službu s Charlesem, ale nešlo mu to na rozum. S jednou už spal a druhý den jí nezavolal, a Kellyová o něj nikdy zájem neměla.

Odložil rozpis a vydal se do Bažiny, kde o tom chtěl trochu pouvažovat, nakonec ale stačil jen vlézt pod deku a krásně usnout.

Nevěděl, jestli je to kafe dobrý nápad, nevěděl vlastně, ani proč to dělá, ale… chtěl to udělat. Nechal si je donést, následně sám poslal sestry pro něco do skladu a hrnek položil před Pierce, který už zase spal. Bylo toho na jednoho člověka až příliš. Jako by si na něj válka zasedla… Odkdy měl takový soucit zrovna s ním?

Netušil od kdy, ale začínalo mu docházet, že je to více než soucit. Jinak si totiž nedokázal vysvětlit ten pocit až nechutného štěstí, když se Piercovy oči otevřely, zmateně zamžouraly na hrnek kávy a vzápětí se v nich objevila ta jiskra, signalizující radost ze života. Jinak si totiž nedokázal vysvětlit, proč se cítil tak dobře, jakmile se Pierce usmál a hrnek nadšeně přijal.

Víc už vidět nemusel a tiše pooperační opustil.

Schválně zkusil znovu sbalit sestru, s níž už nějaké techtle měl, ale na mechtle už podruhé ani nedošlo, poslala ho ale do pekel horoucích rychlostí namydleného blesku. Nešlo mu to na rozum. Ne, že by jej tak rozhodilo jen to kafe, ale stávalo se mu s železnou pravidelností několik dalších podivných věcí. Kolikrát si pamatoval, že neusunul ve své posteli, přesto se tam ráno probudil.

Tady už mu více méně bylo jasné, že za tím žádná sestra nebude. Sice mnoho nevážil, ale pořád by ho žádná neunesla, tím byl jistý. Vlastně si byl i téměř jistý tím, že ho domů vždy vmanévroval BJ, ale… proč nikdy nic neřekl? Nebo s tím kafem… proč ho tehdy nevzbudil? Jen hrnek položil a odešel? To se mu jednoduše nepodobalo.

Piercovi to vrtalo hlavou stále víc, aledo detailu nad tím moc času dumat neměl. Zraněné jim vozili jako na běžícím pásu, a když si konečně našel chvilku pro sebe… usnul.

Vážně nechápal, že ten chlap to mohl zalomit prakticky kdekoliv. A trápilo ho, že k tomu vůbec dochází… Jak moc musí být člověk unavený, aby usnul opřený o futra na pooperačním?

Zakroutil nad ním hlavou a zkusmo do něj rýpnul prstem, ale Pierce nereagoval. Všiml si, že nejbližší postel je volná. Pomohl tedy kapitánovi, aby přenesl váhu nejprve na něj, poté společně udělali pár kroků a odložil Pierce na lůžko. Ten jen něco zamumlal, schoulil se a nerušeně snil dál.

 

 

"Kdo mě sem uložil?" dožadoval se Pierce odpovědi ihned, jak se probudil.

"Nevím, pane, když jsem přišla, už jste tady ležel," odpověděla jediná sestra poblíž, jejíž jméno snad zapomněl.  
Promnul si obličej, opustil postel a vrazil ruce do kapes. Vyrazil ven. Studený vítr jej udeřil do tváře. Začínal toho mít dost. Proč jej BJ opět nevzbudil a nedokopal do Bažiny? Vždyť to byl jen kousek, to by došel skoro i poslepu, natož v polospánku. Žralo ho a musel té záhadnosti BJova chování přijít na kloub. A věděl jak.

Počasí bylo chladné, ale když nefoukal vítr, ve svetru se dalo vydržet. Lehl si jen v něm do postele a nepřikryl se. Doufal, že BJ opět přemůže starostlivost a přikryje jej, a on ho nachytá při činu. Mohl by jej konfrontovat i nyní, ale… chtěl si užít to překvapení v jeho tváři. Sice se o něj pokoušel spánek, když se jen tak nečinně válel, ale zvědavost a vlastně také zima jej drželi v bdělosti.

 

 

Trochu jej zarazilo, že Pierce našel v Bažině, když jej ani ne před hodinou odložil na pooperačním. Ještě více mu nešlo na rozum, že se ten blázen ani nepřikryl, když už byl schopen dojít až sem. Zdálo se mu to nebo se třese?

Pozorně se na Pierce zadíval a skutečně. Chvěl se. Už si připadal jako jeho chůva, ale ne, nedokázal si stěžovat. Jestli tyhle maličkosti byly tím jediným, co pro něj může udělat, nebude si na ně stěžovat nikdy.

Deka se, jak už bylo jejím dobrým zvykem, válela na zemi. Zvedl ji, roztáhnul a spícího muže přikryl. Zůstal nad ním stát, vyčkával, jestli se dostaví reakce, ale Hawkeye se třásl pořád, deku vůbec nevzal na vědomí. To se stalo poprvé. Rozhlédl se kolem a uviděl na hřebíku pověšený župan. Sundal ho a přehodil ho přes Pierce. Více už asi udělat nemohl, nic teplejšího neměli k dispozici.

Nyní se už kapitán pohnul, schoulil se a vydal skoro spokojený zvuk, který vykouzlil na chirurgově tváři něco jako úsměv a úplně viděl, jak při pohledu na Pierce musí vypadat jeho oči. Neuměl prostě zabránit tomu, aby mu jaksi změkly, když shlížel na něj… jak klidně spí, zbaven starostí, kterých měl na svůj věk až příliš mnoho.

Neměl by tady takhle stát… v mžiku se odebral ke svému místu, zmateně uvažoval, co by tak mohl dělat, nakonec se rozhodl vydat do jídelny. Ne, že by měl hlad, ale i kdyby, tak až se na jídlo podívá, stejně jej přejde.

 

Pierce věděl, že do Bažny vstoupil Charles. BJ totiž vždy zamířil rovnou ke své posteli, kdežto majestátní major se většinou zastavil hned u dveří, aby pohledem zkontroloval své království, pronesl nějakou chytrou myšlenku a teprve poté se odebral na svou část.

Tip mu samozřejmě vyšel, Charles vešel a po klapnutí dveří zůstal stát. Ovšem neozvalo se žádné opovržlivé zafunění, žádný komentář, vlastně vůbec nic až do chvíle, kde se přesunul blíže k němu. Se zavřenýma očima samozřejmě neviděl, a když ani nic neslyšel, začal být nervózní, což v kombinaci se studeným větrem způsobilo jeho třas.

Následně strnul překvapením, jakmile se jej dotkla tenká deka, kterou nad ním Charles rozvinul. Než mu začalo docházet, že se celou dobu mýlil, dopadlo mu na tělo ještě něco těžšího. Zkusmo se pohnul, dlaní si přitáhl obě vrstvy k sobě, aby zjistil, že má na sobě i župan. Částečně si jím nyní zakryl i tvář. Odhodlal se pootevřít jedno oko.

Znal Charlese natolik dobře, aby věděl, že v sobě má dostatek lidskosti, že když chce, umí být velice vstřícný a chápavý, ale tohle… Nikdy jej neviděl s tak něžným pohledem v očích, nikdy. Ještě dlouhou dobu tam jen ležel a mžoural před sebe, přestože věděl, že Charles už je dávno pryč. Ale nemohl celou situaci nechat být, příliš jej zasáhla. Více, než by si kdy pomyslel.

 

 

Operoval asi dvanáct lidí. A všichni přežili. Jako obvykle, pomyslel si major, který byl ale příliš utahaný na to, aby měl chuť se jakkoliv vychloubat. Navíc Pierce nepracoval o nic hůře. Potter ještě jednoho kluka dodělával, Hunnicat odešel před pár minutami. Shodil ze sebe to nejnutnější a svalil se na lavičku, Pierce se s žuchnutím umístil vedle.

Sám se opřel o zeď a připravoval se na cestu do Bažiny. A připravoval by se i nadále, kdyby mu na rameno nedopadla část váhy jistého kapitána. Polknul a snažil se složit v hlavě nějakou poznámku, jíž by Pierce popudil nebo nějak přinutil, aby z něj slezl, tohle by přeci neměl trpět, jenže… Hawkeye byl rychlejší.

"Vezmi mě domů, Charlie," zamumlal, zavrtěl se, aby si našel lepší polohu, ale jinak se nepohnul směrem od Charlese ani o kousek.

Jenže teď už ani nemusel, majorovy pokusy o kousavou hlášku se rozplynuly pod tíhou důvěry a upřímnosti v tak prosté větě. Kdyby jej Pierce svým tělem tak nehřál, myslel by si, že se mu to snad zdá, jenže Hawkeyeho přítomnost byla znepokojivě reálná. Váhavě jej chytil kolem pasu a sám byl překvapen, že Pierce neucuknul, snad se o něj opřel ještě více… a s ještě větší důvěrou.

Charles tehdy pocítil vděčnost osudu, že se na něj Pierce nedíval. Při své prchlivé povaze by musel dostat strach z toho, jak moc se stav zrychleně bušícího srdce a zmámeného nitra promítá v jeho modrých očích, unavených, leč něžných.


End file.
